


Maybe If It Snows Sleeping Bags You'll Get Lucky

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is freezing and bored. It’s been snowing for three days straight and he has only ventured out into the blizzard a handful of times, mostly to check on his men and the horses or to meet with Washington. There’s no fighting and spying and he feels useless. It’s one of the only things he can feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If It Snows Sleeping Bags You'll Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from The X-Files episode "Detour." 
> 
> Mulder: I was told once that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with some body else who’s already naked.  
> Scully: Well, maybe if it rains sleeping bags, you’ll get lucky.

The flame in the lantern flickers weakly. The glass and the canvas sides of the tent are barely protecting it from the wind outside. 

Ben is freezing and bored. It’s been snowing for three days straight and he has only ventured out into the blizzard a handful of times, mostly to check on his men and the horses or to meet with Washington. There’s no fighting and spying and he feels useless. It’s one of the only things he can feel. 

He tries to wiggle his toes beneath the layers of socks and his fingers beneath his gloves but he can’t feel either of them. There isn’t even enough light to read or write. All he can do is bury further into his cloak and wool blankets and wait for the storm to pass.

He starts to drift off but suddenly the flaps of the tent open. The wind picks up and snow swirls around him. In the dim light he can only make out the silhouette but he would recognize it anywhere.

“Freezing my nuts off out there, Benny.”

Ben pulls the blankets up around his chin. “Close the flaps, Caleb.”

There is a momentary struggle with the wind but he finally gets them closed and secured tightly. 

“Why are you here?”

“It’s nice to see you too.” Caleb proclaims loudly. “I’m still alive, thanks for asking. I haven’t frozen to death yet.”

“You should’ve stayed in your tent. How did you even find your way over here in the storm?”

“Oh, I always know where you are.” He sits down next to Ben and pulls some of the blankets onto him. “I was worried about you in here all alone. I’d hate to find your thawing body in the spring when all this snow finally melts. But by the number of blankets you’ve got I guess I shouldn’t have been as concerned.”

Ben feels guilty about that. It’s certainly not a secret that officers are treated better but he always felt terrible about walking through camp in full uniform with a heavy cloak while the men’s clothing is threadbare. 

“They’re not holding up very well, are they?”

Caleb shrugs and he can tell he’s trying to spare his feeling. “It’s a hard winter. It’s war. Men die.” He says simply. It’s a cold outlook and Ben hates it. “One think they have going for them is numbers. They’re packed tight into those tents. Body heat helps. It’s you men in the middle that have it the worse.”

“Men in the middle?”

“Yes. You’re ranked high enough that you have a few extra blankets and nice clothes but not high enough that you’re moved into one of those houses with Washington and the other generals. Right in the middle waiting to freeze to death.”

“That’s comforting. I’m so glad you’re here.”

Caleb claps him on the back. “I am here. I’ll keep you warm.” He snuggles further into his side and makes sure not to take too much of the blanket. His hair feels damp beneath Ben’s cheek. 

They sit together in silence, save for the wind howling outside. Ben thinks Caleb has fallen asleep until he feels Caleb’s hand clasp over his knee.

Ben doesn’t know what to do about it. It could be a mistake. Caleb might think it’s his own knee. He can’t remember if he had gloves on when he came in. Maybe his fingers are still cold enough that he  
doesn’t even recognize that he’s touching anything. 

He decides to let it go until he feels his hand slide further up his leg.

“Caleb.” Ben’s voice is a strained whisper. He’s not sure Caleb has heard him over the wind. “You know that’s my knee.”

Silence stretches 

“Yes. Are you going to do something about it?”

The flame in the lantern finally gives up and goes out. Darkness surrounds them. 

Ben feels warm all over, like he doesn’t need any of the blankets and the layers upon layers of clothing are suffocating him. He has thought about this. Usually it’s just a passing thought. He’d watch Caleb in the warmer months be so comfortable in a boat, rowing with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Anytime he saw him talk or smile at a woman something in Ben’s chest would tighten. When Caleb would stand close to him or pull him into a hug- he’d think about it. Now they’re alone and relatively safe which is something he hasn’t been able to say for years. No one is going to disturb them. No one can hear them. If there was ever a time for this to happen, this is it.

But….Caleb is his best friend. He’s the most important person to Ben. What if this is just another way for him to keep warm? What if it ends horribly? What if someone finds out? It’s such a risk. 

He makes up his mind when he feels Caleb’s hand start to pull away. 

Ben immediately covers it with his own and holds it in place. When he drags it further up his thigh he hears Caleb gasps and it’s on. Caleb is sitting right next to him but Ben can’t see anything so he misses when he tries to kiss him. His lips end up to the right of his mouth and Caleb laughs. 

“Stop laughing.” 

He quiets him by correcting his mistake and covering his mouth with his own and more than makes up for it.

The kiss is sloppy and so warm. Caleb’s hands are everywhere and Ben makes quick work of his gloves so he can shove his hands under Caleb’s clothes to finally feel skin. 

Caleb is like a furnace. He’s throwing off heat and the more clothing the both of them lose the warmer they feel. He can’t understand why he didn’t do this sooner. He should’ve taken the chance. This is worth the risk. 

Ben wants to slow down. He wants to take his time and peel cloth away from Caleb’s skin then immediately cover it again with his fingertips and tongue and lips. He wants it to last forever.

But at the same time Caleb is moaning and arching under his touch and Ben wants to tear every scrap of clothing from his body and get on with it. 

He gets on with it. 

Their clothes are shed quickly and Ben holds Caleb’s wrists and pins them above his head. His eyes are wide and his breath is coming out in short pants when Ben reaches with his free hand between Caleb’s legs. 

(Caleb says Ben’s name like a prayer when he comes.)

Caleb takes a deep breath then sits up with as much strength as he can muster and places his hand firmly on Ben’s chest. Ben’s body is halfway off the bed when Caleb pushes him back but it doesn’t matter. All he can think about is the feel of Caleb’s lips on his skin as they trail down his chest and how soft his hair feels as Ben curls his fingers around it.

(Ben chants Caleb’s name over and over again until it doesn’t even make sense when he comes.)

After they’ve finished (after they’ve both whispered each other names into skin and the night air, after their lips are bitten raw and chapped from holding back moans, after Caleb has left beard burn against Ben’s cheeks and neck and chest, and Ben has left claw marks up and down Caleb’s back) they lie together wondering how long it will be before the chill sets in. 

Caleb makes no move to get up and Ben wouldn’t care if he stayed right beside him just like this forever. 

Caleb laughs suddenly. It’s the first noise he’s made since he slid off Ben’s lap and collapsed back onto the cot. “One hell of a virgin you are.”

Ben slaps his chest with the back of his hand then reaches blindly on the ground for one of the blankets they threw off themselves. His fingers brush against his boots and a pair of trousers before he finds it and pulls it over the both of them. 

“I’ve had plenty of time to think about it.” He pulls Caleb’s back against his chest. The sweat is starting to dry and the cold is threatening to seep back into their bones. He holds Caleb tighter with an arm around his middle. Caleb rests his head on the arm that Ben has tucked under the pillow. He can feel Caleb’s eyelashes on his skin.

It will be morning soon. The snow will stop eventually and they’ll have to pull themselves from this state and get dressed and go on. There’s still a war to fight.

But right now Ben kisses Caleb’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

They’ll always keep each other warm.


End file.
